rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Charon Industries
Separate pages and Spoilers I feel like Charon Industries should have a separate page from the Resistance and the Space Pirates just for the sake of avoiding spoilers. --Bron Hañda 13:43, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I see what you're saying, but the episode has already been released to the public. The links to Space Pirates & Insurrection also lead to the specific sections on this page, so hopefully that helps a little. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:57, September 30, 2014 (UTC) They are called the "Resistance" I think the name should be chanced to the "Resistance". Wash mentioned the insurrection in passing to North, and in Planning the Heist, Carolina described the opposing forces as insurrectionist. However, throughout Season 10, the members of Project Freelancer have called this group of insurrectionist "The Resistance". Since the "Resistance" is more commonly and recently used name used to identify the faction, we should change the article's name. The Season 10 credits has characters named "Resistance Soldier", "Resistance Lieutenant", and "Resistance Sniper". If Roosterteeth wanted to call the group the "Insurrection", then the soldiers would be called "Insurrectionist Soldier", "Insurrectionist Lieutenant", and "Insurrectionist Sniper". Even in Season 12 when Epsilon reveals that the antagonist from Project Freelancer Saga are hired guns for Charon Industries, Carolina refers to the group as the "Resistance". --Bron Hañda 20:59, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes they were listed as "Resistance" in the S10 credits, but if we're talking about recency there's a RT shirt called "RvB Insurgents Group Photo Shirt" that was made available in 2013 after Season 10 premiered, so Rooster Teeth seems to refer to them by both names, as well as the community. Insurgents is also a synonym for Insurrection. There are more arguments from me and other users on the Insurrection talk page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:33, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Even more recently than when the t-shirt was available for sale (roosterteeth had to order and print the t-shirts way before the last episode of Season 10 aired), Season 12 had a episode where Carolina refer to the group as the "Resistance". Also, there is no way in hell that a t-shirt is more canon than actual Red vs. Blue dialogue and movie credits. --Bron Hañda 22:09, June 8, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't really matter whether the shirt was completed before the S10 finale or not, when it was made available to the public they entitled it Insurgent rather than Resistance. Carolina calls them Resistance because that's the only name she knows them by. They've been called Insurrection and Resistance in the series, so it's based on canon material. Kinda like the character profiles on the DVDs. These are all choices made by Rooster Teeth. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:31, June 8, 2015 (UTC) An insurgency haven't been mentioned in four seasons, while the forces was called the "Resistance" as recently as Episode 11 of Season 13. --Bron Hañda 04:08, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Like I said before, only Carolina refers to them as Resistance because that's the only name she knows them by. Meta is still referred to as Maine by some characters too. Also, I recently saw on Netflix's RvB Season 10 description that the soldiers were referred to as "Insurrection" rather than Resistance. I don't know how to access the Netflix descriptions now, but I did see it. If I can get access to it I'll post the description here. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC) They're even referred to as a "rogue Insurrection group" on the official RvB Season 10 YouTube playlist description Season 10, here. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Sharkface Should Sharkface be bumped up to "Most Known"? He's been active in several episodes this season, and has arguably done more now than "Girlie" and Sleeveless. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 22:20, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense --Bron Hañda 22:25, June 8, 2015 (UTC)